


The Darkness in Lance

by Hannah4748



Series: Dark!Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Buried Feelings, Coming In Pants, Dark Lance (Voltron), Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slight resistance, Smut, possessed lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah4748/pseuds/Hannah4748
Summary: Lance was captured by Lotor and didn't quite come back the same.(AKA Dark!Lance smut)





	The Darkness in Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First smut I've written in a long time. I took a small break from Cinderfella and wrote it all in one sitting way too late at night. I was inspired by some work on tumblr that I couldn't find again for the life of me.   
> Either way, enjoy.

They lost him. They fucking lost him. How could this be?! How could they have failed so… profoundly! The blue lion and Lance were both in Lotor hands! How could this be?! 

 

Easy. Keith fucked up. He fucked up so bad that now Lance was on a Galra ships, thousands of galaxies away with the universe's biggest fuckboy.

 

They had been on just a regular rescue mission. It was on a frozen planet and it was just him and Lance. Over the last year, the two, headbutting, insult throwing, bitter rivals turned into a perfect duo. Over several battles and near death situations, the pair had become best friends. Keith found himself feeling more confident person; a better person with Lance right by his side. Next thing he knew, Keith was absolutely in love. 

 

The way that Lance’s goofy smile would take over his face, the way his eyes would sparkle when he talked about his mother or his family, the way he sounded when talked in his native language when he was sleeping or in a dangerous situation all made Keith fall in love with him even more. Lance was just perfect. He was strong, confident and just cared so much about his friends.

 

Friends being the key word. 

 

That's all that Keith was. A friend. And Lance was straight. After all, every female alien they encountered, Lance was introducing himself in a low voice, grinning like a cat who got the cream. It was hard for Keith to watch. Especially when Lance flirted with Allura all the time. With the random girls, Keith knew that none of them really mattered, but Lance clearly had a huge crush on Allura. And even though her and Shiro were pinning their asses off for one another, Lance seemed to still think that he just still might have a chance to sneak in. 

 

So, Keith just suffered in gay silence. He tried to keep the flush off of his face whenever Lance complimented him or called him ‘Pretty Boy’ as an insult. He kept the fact that he wanked off to the thought of his team mate almost every night to make sure he didn't pop a boner during the mission a well guarded secret. Not even Shiro knew. He just knew that his best friend would try and help him or ease him into heartbreak. Keith wasn't ready for rejection. It scared him too much. Especially because he knew he wouldn't be able to form Voltron if he told Lance his feelings and Lance rejected him then started avoiding him. 

 

Lance didn't even know he was gay. Who knows how he would react if the blue paladin found out he was the star of every single wet dream he had. 

 

So Keith kept it private and ignored the fact that his heart sped up every time Allura sent them on a solo mission together. They were the most trusted pair. Not even him and Shiro worked so well together. Lance said that it was because they were perfectly opposite. He couldn't be more right. 

 

And that's how they find themselves at a new planet. They were talking to the locals when the princess was suddenly shouting through their helmets. 

 

“Lance, Keith! Abort mission! A Galra warship is about to land on the planet! The ship is saying that.. Prince Lotor is on it!” Allura instructed and Keith and Lance instantly nodded and were about to leave when they were both suddenly tackled. 

 

“What the quiznack!?” Lance shouted, both of them turning to see the locals tying them up. Betrayed. The locals must have informed Lotor about their location. Before either of them could warn the other lions, their helmets were pulled off. 

 

“Let us go!” Keith barked, instantly struggling. Looking over at Lance when he heard a thud and a yelp, his body froze when he watch Lance get knocked out by the alien, rage instantly filling his body. He managed to throw the locals off of him, pulling the ropes off of himself and rushing over to Lance. 

 

Making his bayard appear, he instantly urged it into a sword and swung at the locals with it. He managed to cut a few down and finally get at Lance. 

 

“Come on, buddy. Wake up.” He pressed out through clenched teeth and when he got no reply, Keith just picked up his team mate princess style, using his jetpack to propel himself faster. It didn’t seem to be enough though, because Keith could see the Galra ship landing not too far away. Since it was nothing but snow around them, there was nowhere to hide and the cold was hitting them both harder now that they didn’t have their helmets and Lance was looking dangerously blue. 

 

Keith still kept trying to run, but out of the village, the snow was up to his thighs and Lance wasn’t exactly light. Eventually, he managed to somehow trip over his own feet, losing his grip on Lance as he fell face first into the snow. When he finally get himself up again, there was someone else standing on the snow as if they weighed nothing… with Lance in their arms. 

 

“Let go of him!” Keith cried out, trying to reach for his fellow paladin. 

 

“Tsk, tsk, Keith. That’s very rude,” the stranger purred, lips stretching into an evil grin and Keith instantly knew who was standing before him. Lotor. “Finder’s keepers, right? I’ll be taking the blue paladin, thank you very much.” 

 

Tears burned in Keith’s eyes as he struggled to reach for Lance. He was limp in the prince’s arms just like when Sandak attacked their castle. His face was just as soft as when Keith had first fallen for him and he just couldn’t let Lotor take him. He couldn't lose someone else so dear to him again. Shiro having gone missing before they found Voltron was bad enough. 

 

“Give him back!” He barked again, trying to stand, to grip onto something, but the snow just gave under his force, keeping him from getting further than a crouch. 

 

“My father was right. You paladins are much too stubborn for your own good,” Lotor pouted, shaking his head in disapproval before he turned to Lance, his grin returning just as evil. “But this one? He’s quite beautiful. I’ve been watching you paladins for a while now and I have to say, you guys aren’t treating him very well. Maybe it’s my turn to show him what he truly deserves since none of you will.” 

 

Keith was seeing red, but he couldn’t do anything as Lotor began to walk back to his war ship. He didn’t give up for a second. Keith tried to make his way through the snow, crying out for Lance until his throat burned. Even when the ship was taking off and there was no way that Lance could hear him, Keith kept calling for him. Once the ship was out of sight, Keith just stared at the sky, searching for any sign of it and finding nothing. Tears were trying to fall down his face, but the chill from the air was freezing them to his cheeks, making him ever colder. 

 

He failed. He failed Lance. He failed the princess. He fail the paladins. He failed the fucking universe. 

 

It didn’t take long for Red to find him, clearly sensing his distress, but it was too late. Lance was gone and Keith was too cold to feel anything. He was scooped into her mouth and taken to the others, but Keith just stayed on the floor, curled up. 

 

When the others finally got to him, the instantly question him about Lance and Keith couldn’t do anything else than saying he was sorry and curling more into himself. 

 

That was three months ago. 

 

-

 

They had been searching for Lance none stop. They were unable to form Voltron and Keith was unable to do anything else but be haunted by Lance. In his dreams, when he was awake, when he was eating, showering and on missions. They couldn’t even find a temporary replacement since Lotor had stolen Blue as well. Not that Keith would accept anyone as a replacement of Lance. Not even Allura. No one else could take Lance’s place. No one was like him. 

 

Shiro was worried about Keith, with fair reason. He had never seen his friend like this before. Keith always kept his emotions under lock and key and now everything little thing set him off. It got to the point where Keith wasn’t allowed on missions because he was always paranoid about being captured again and was never willing to trust.

 

“Keith, I understand that you want to find Lance, we all do, but you need to pull yourself together. The universe still needs us.” Shiro finally confronts Keith, sitting down with him in the lounge. 

 

“We’re wasting our time with these rescue missions! We need to find Lance. That’s all that matters.” Keith barked, turning on his friend. Shiro didn’t flinch, only frown heavily and sat down beside him on the couch where Keith had been looking over reports on Lotor’s behavior. 

 

“Keith… I know you love Lance. But you can’t let this consume you.” Shiro said even softer and Keith instantly tensed, not looking over to him.

 

“H-how…?” 

 

“You’re not exactly subtle, Keith. Sorry. But I’m pretty sure that the only one that doesn’t know is Lance. I’ve never seen you smile so much around someone or even just be with someone. You’ve always liked being on your own, but if there’s ever a chance to be with Lance, you are.” Shiro explained as he patted Keith with his metal arm, smiling gently.

 

Keith just blushed deeply, staring down at the reports and not really seeing. He didn’t bother denying Shiro. He already had him all figured out. 

 

“I… I can’t lose him, Shiro. I can’t.” Keith’s voice cracked as his tears returned and he curled his hands into fists. 

 

“I know, Keith. I know.” Shiro breathed, pulling his friend against his side, resting his head on his. Keith was stiff at first, but eventually relaxed into the embrace, letting the tears fall. They spent the rest of the night and both of them woke up with very sore necks the next morning. 

  
  


-

 

“Is… Is that Blue?!” Allura suddenly called through the castle wide speakers and Keith’s world came to a halt. They were in the middle of training and Keith grunted when he was thrown to the ground by his projected enemy. 

 

“Simulation failed.” A robotic voice announced, but Keith didn’t even hear it as he booked down the halls to the command room to see that Blue was truly flying towards the castle. Instantly, the castle opened up and Keith booked it right down to the shuttle bay, watching as Blue landed. The rest were right behind him and when Blue opened up and let Lance stumble out, Keith was the first to catch him before he fell. 

 

Lance was very pale, cheeks hollowed out and dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were distant and he was wearing all white clothes. It was like he was looking right through Keith, not even seeing him. Keith also noticed how much lighter he was in his arms now. 

 

“I-I never thought I would be so happy to see your mullet, mullet-head.” Lance grinned weakly and Keith just sobbed shortly, smile breaking out on his face as he pulled Lance into a tight hug. Eventually, everyone else joined in the hug before Lance groaned in pain and Coran suggested that they gave the paladin some air and put him into a healing pod. When Keith pulled away, Lance was already passed out and he carried his friend and first love all the way to the pod, putting him in himself. 

 

He was never going to let him out of his sight ever again. 

 

After a quick scan, Coran informed them all that it seemed as though the druids had left him alone and didn’t seem to have any new upgrades, but there was a dark energy inside of hm and that they might need to be wary. 

 

It took Lance a week in the healing pod to start looking like himself again and Keith stayed there the entire time. Hunk even had to bring his food to him otherwise he wouldn’t eat. Keith was too worried that he would disappear again if Lance was out of his sight for even a second. They all took turns keeping Keith company during the night, promising to keep an eye on Lance while he slept for three shaky hours. 

 

When the first noise from the pod opening was heard, Keith was instantly on his feet, standing right in front of him, ready to catch Lance. And he did when it finally opened and Lance couldn’t get his feet under him just yet. 

 

“I got you, I got you.” Keith promised, helping Lance stand on his own. 

 

“Hey, buddy.” Lance smiled softly making Keith’s heart stutter in his chest, melt slightly as he smiled back just as soft.

 

“Hey.” He breathed, finally just hugging Lance tightly making the other teen laugh breathlessly. 

 

“Wow. Who knew the grumpy tiger can turn into such a purring cat just by leaving for a couple months.” Lance teased, but Keith just ignored him as he took in his scent all over again, knowing he’ll never forget it. 

 

Their peace was broken by the others appearing and all wanting their turns with Lance and Keith knew he had to give them time too. Hunk and Lance had been friends much longer and tearful hugs were shared and Pidge just punched Lance in the stomach for disappearing for so long. Shiro clapped Lance on the shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug as well. Coran and Allura hugged him as well and of course the princess managed to get Lance to flush. 

 

Even though Lance had just been in a healing pod, Coran still examined him in private and advised that they all let him get some more sleep before the questioning started. 

 

Though, when that did come around, it turned out that Lance had forgotten everything just like Shiro had when he had been captured. Lance didn’t know what the darkness was inside of him, but he did know that he could feel it if he concentrated on it. Both Allura and Coran shared a gaze and Keith frowned. 

 

They were trying to find out if he was a threat. Disgusting. 

 

Another month went by though and Lance seemed as though he was just as good as ever. Though, he did seemed to have heightened senses now, his reflexes were faster and was a little more serious. It was like Lance had matured a couple years and Keith kind of missed the goofy Lance he had fallen in love with, but this Lance was much more attractive in a different way. 

 

Everything seemed to be going perfectly until Keith woke up in the middle of the night, feeling uneasy like something was watching him. Shifting, Keith cracked his eyes open, looking around the room just incase. That’s when he saw a pair of glowing eyes in the corner. Instantly, Keith grabbed his blade of mamora swore from under his sheet, standing up and in a fighting stance. 

 

“Hey now, love. Put that down.” 

 

Lance. It was Lance. But his voice was deeper, smoother. Keith watched as Lance stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed over his chest, eyes glowing like a Galra. 

 

“Who are you? You’re not Lance.” Keith hissed, keeping his sword raised. This must be the darkness that Coran had warned them about. It seemed as though it had taken over Lance. This can't be good. 

 

“Oh, trust me. I am Lance. Just… his evil side. The selfish side. The one with.. desires.” Lance - or dark Lance? - purred, still approaching Keith. “And boy, do I have selfish desires about you.” 

 

“What?” Keith barked, narrowing his eyes, unable to even react when Lance disarmed him, moving so quickly that Keith barely even saw him move at all. Next thing he knew, Keith’s face was pushed against a wall, arms clutched behind his back by Lance’s surprisingly strong grip. 

 

“Would you like me to show you? Have you honestly not noticed my attempts at making you jealous?” Lance purred in his ear as he pressed up against him making Keith freeze and mouth go dry when he felt something hard against his ass. “I flirt with every girl I see in hopes that one day you'll just snap and take me. I've thought about it so many times. Sometimes, I would get so riled up after a mission at just the thought of you claiming me the I had to jack it in Blue’s cockpit.” 

 

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing, body heating up at the image of Lance quickly opening up his armour and jerking himself off before the others could come and check on him. Keith knew that he, himself, has gotten aroused during a battle after watch Lance move so expertly in his lion, but always waited until he got to his room to do so. 

 

Jerking out of his thoughts when Lance kissed along his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth making Keith shudder against the wall and his fellow paladin. He could feel how Lance grinned at that, moving his hand to squeeze Keith’s growing erection through his boxers. The red paladin gasped and bucked his hips forward. 

 

“Guess I’m not the only desperate one here.” Lance chuckled lowly as he began to pump Keith through his boxers, listening to his deepening breaths. 

 

“Lance, what’s happening?” Keith whispered and his friend and crush just hummed lowly, grinding himself against his ass. 

 

“We’re about to fuck, what does it look like?” 

 

Again, Keith froze up. Fuck? They were going to fuck? Quickly turning around and grabbing Lance by the shoulders, catching him by surprise, Keith just shook his head. 

 

“I don’t want it like this. You’re not Lance.” Keith spoke firmly, no matter how bad he wanted to fuck and be fucked by Lance. The blue paladin frowned, eyebrows knitting together as his glowing eyes glanced between both of their erections. 

 

“What does it matter? I want you, and you want me. Isn’t that enough?” Lance pressed, stepping closer and forcing Keith against the wall, grinding their hips together. Keith couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at the friction, having never done this with someone else before. He was just too damn excitable and sensitive. 

 

“Lance…” Keith whimpered softly, hands slowly relaxing and hanging onto Lance’s shirt as well. 

 

“Just relax, baby. I got you. How about we just rub against each other like animals, hm?” Lance grinned, licking his lips. Before Keith had a chance to reply, Lance was grinding against him full force making a harsher, louder moan escape Keith. His knees grew weak and he gasped when Lance suddenly shoved a thigh between his legs. 

 

Keith didn’t stop himself as he began to rub himself along Lance’s beautiful thigh, humping it like a dog would a couch cushion. It just felt so good. It felt so different from when he did it himself. Especially with Lance mumbling praises about how beautiful he was onto the skin at his neck, sucking dark marks making Keith keen and arch off the wall. Lance’s rough hands found his hips and sped them up against his thigh. 

 

He was embarrassingly close, but when Lance pulled enough away to connect their eyes, Keith didn’t care. He didn’t look away as he moaned for Lance, scratching at his chest. It was when he saw the glow beginning to fade and he finally saw the ocean blue eyes that he had fallen in love with that he came. And boy, Keith came hard. 

 

He moaned out and ground even harder, body trembling like a leaf. When he finally came down from his intense high, Keith grimaced at the feeling of his wet boxers as he panted, opening his eyes he didn’t know he closed. 

 

“K-Keith?” A weak voice squeaked making Keith look up. Lance was looking right at him, eyes wide and blue, jaw dropped with blush high on his cheeks. “W-what’s going on?” 

 

Whatever happiness and warmth was bubbling in him froze like Lance’s ice ray had shot him in the heart. Lance didn’t remember anything. The dark version of him had taken over before just giving Lance control again just in time to see him come. 

 

_ That bastard. That was his plan all along, wasn’t it? _

 

But his anger wasn’t as bad as his complete embarrassment. Shoving at Lance hard, Keith just pushed him out of his room, sealing the door behind him. 

 

“Keith, wait! Tell me what’s going on! Don’t shut me out!” Lance pleaded through the door, banging on it, but Keith just bit his lip as shame worked his way through him. Keith didn’t respond and Lance kept at it for about five minutes before finally giving up at leaving. 

 

So that was the darkness inside of Lance. But was all of the things he said really a lie? 

 

Half of him hoped so… 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll probably write a second part if you guys like this. Comment and let me know your thoughts and ideas. I'm always opening to criticism.   
> Thanks!


End file.
